Choro de Dor
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Afinal, a pior coisa que se pode ver na vida é o choro de dor de uma miko completamente apaixonada. One-Shot ? / Angst


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Afinal, a pior coisa que se pode ver na vida é o choro de dor de uma miko completamente apaixonada. One-Shot?

_**N.A.: **Como a péssima autora que eu sou, tenho essa fanfic arquivada há séculos. E em duas horas eu terminei ela. Ridículo. Então resovi faer vocês chorarem um pouco. Eu tenho problemas mentais, admito ¬¬ Pode vir a ter continuação.  
_

_**Boa Leitura!  
**_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Choro de dor**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Por Neko Sombria_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Uma lágrima. Apenas mais uma antes dela desfalecer perante as próprias pernas em plena solidão. Como odiava aquilo. Como aquela sensação lhe trazia dor. Mais ainda aquela tristeza. Como um simples hanyou conseguia fazer com que seu coração morresse diante de uma palavra? E como uma palavra apenas lhe trazia tanta tristeza?... Kikyou, esse era o motivo de seu grande sofrimento. Já não era capaz de sentir ódio pelo corpo de barro de sua antepassada. Seus sentimentos e pureza como miko já haviam evoluído a tal ponto que só conseguia ter sentimentos de tristeza e pena para com ela.

Apesar disso, ainda se perguntava como aquilo fora acontecer. Sentia tanta vontade de voltar atrás em sua promessa. De dizer não definitivamente àquela época. A época que lhe fazia tão mal. Mas que lhe dava tanto bem... Era assim que as coisas deveriam ser, pensava. Levantou-se com uma força que não sabia ter e deu as costas ao casal, voltando para seu esconderijo perto de Kirara.

A gata de duas caudas lhe acolheu em entendimento. Em sua forma grande com todo seu esplendor de youkai. Aconchegou-se mais a sua incontestável proteção, se escondendo da realidade em meio ao carinho oferecido por Kirara, tentando dormir. Mesmo sabendo que isso não seria possível, tentaria ao menos. Mesmo que tivesse pesadelos com a cena que acabara de presenciar.

Sua vontade de selar o poço come-ossos era tão forte naquele momento que chegava a criar esperanças de ser feliz novamente, porém sozinha. Esperanças essas que machucavam seu coração quebrantado. Pois sua alegria vivia na Era Feudal, não nos tempos modernos. Com esses sentimentos, dormiu para sonhar com tal selamento. Sonhos conturbados, sonhos que faziam parte da sua rotina. Uma rotina que estava para mudar...

Aquela manhã, ao acordar, havia lhe parecido muito mais triste. Tanto para ele, tanto para ela. Pois Kikyou havia partido novamente. E como sempre fazia, levando um pedaço de Inuyasha com ela. Um pedaço que Kagome almejava conseguir. Pois Kikyou não o amava do mesmo jeito, quase doloroso, que Kagome o fazia. Ela simplesmente gostava de brincar como o hanyou. A jovem miko apenas ficava quieta a esse respeito, como era de seu direito.

Porque sabia não ter direito de opinar, até porque sempre havia dito a Inuyasha essa realidade, que Kikyou sempre iria ir embora. Mas ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo sempre iria acontecer.

Distanciou-se dos amigos apenas para caminhar pela mata novamente. Sozinha como sempre. Pois desde que Inuyasha havia lhe roubado o coração, Kagome sabia que não teria mais paz enquanto ele mesmo não tivesse. Olhou para as águas do rio em que por perto se encontrava e fitou seu reflexo. Este, sempre tão alegre, agora jazia opaco. Distraidamente começou a brincar com a água a sua frente. Por quanto tempo ficou ali, nunca saberia dizer. Apenas quando sentiu uma energia além da sua por perto é que se levantou para verificar o que era.

Não era uma energia qualquer. Era a energia _dela_. E ela parecia lhe chamar. Parecia lhe pedir alguma coisa. Pôs-se a correr em direção a energia. Sem se importar com mais nada. Kikyou por hora lhe parecia mais importante. Por sentir que ela estava querendo lhe dar algum tipo de alegria.

Adentrou a barreira que protegia sua antepassada para sentir uma lágrima triste e solitária cair pelo seu rosto. Apenas olhar para Kikyou já fazia com que Kagome sentisse Inuyasha mais inalcançável.

- Irônico eu precisar de você uma terceira vez, não? – Falou Kikyou, com um sorriso de escárnio que fazia a alma de Kagome se contorcer em dor. Enquanto a alma de Kagome era pura, a de Kikyou já era podre de tão suja, tão ou mais que seu corpo de barro – Eu sabia que uma hora eu teria de ir – Continuou ela – As almas que capturo já não seguram mais a _minha_ neste corpo que uso.

Kikyou olhava para baixo. O tom de voz calmo não denunciava nenhuma outra emoção que não essa: calma. Kagome havia entendido o recado sutil por detrás das palavras sórdidas, ela precisava de sua alma ou de seu corpo para se manter no mundo dos vivos.

- Use minha alma Kikyou – Falou Kagome soando tranqüila quando não estava nem um pouco – Nada me prende entre este mundo e o meu... Não mais – Falou transparecendo tristeza em seus olhos. Seus olhos sempre lhe traíam. Pois Kikyou lhe fitou tempo suficiente para perceber sua dor. Ela balançou a cabeça em discordância.

- Você não entende não é mesmo? Eu não pertenço mais a este mundo. Eu lhe chamei aqui para que absorva a parte da sua alma que está comigo.

- Mas... Mas e... E Inuyasha?

- Entenda uma coisa. Por mais que ele diga que me ama, nunca houve nós, apenas eu e ele. Separados. O coração dele já não me pertence mais.

- Não... Pertence? – Perguntou hesitante, aquilo que ela falava lhe soava como mentira.

- Você sabe do que estou falando, não se faça de boba – Falou Kikyou com tranqüilidade e toques de ironia, como se o que falasse fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Na verdade, Kagome não sabia do que ela falava, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

- ... O que devo fazer? – Perguntou solidária. Um sorriso de canto surgiu em Kikyou e ela começou a explicar sobre o ritual que deveria se suceder.

Kagome apenas assentia com as instruções, perguntando sobre os itens mais importantes do procedimento e não questionando nada mais que isso. Kikyou poderia estar ali lhe pedindo um favor, mas isso não queria dizer que ela estava totalmente de acordo com a situação. Ela não tinha paciência suficiente para perguntas devidamente idiotas.

Ao término da explicação, Kagome, ainda protegida pela barreira da antepassada, foi atrás dos itens necessários para realizar o pequeno grande sortilégio que mudaria sua vida drasticamente. Algumas coisas não se questionavam, Kagome pensava consigo mesma, apenas se aceitava de bom grado. Ela percorria a floresta a sua volta com os olhos atentos.

Rituais de absorção de almas, como Kikyou havia dito, exigiam os youkais que viviam em volta dela, algumas ervas finas, e alguns animais purificadores ou guardiões, como gatos, que devido a tradições, eram os guardiões dos portais do outro mundo. Um punhal que Kikyou trazia consigo e que fora devidamente energizado para quebrar o frágil elo feito entre o corpo de barro e alma que Kikyou usava também fazia parte do arsenal.

Após conseguir os itens, Kagome voltou até onde a miko decaída sobrevivia e se ajoelhou, dando cabo de iniciar o ritual. Ela começou o preparo dos itens sob as ordens claras e objetivas da mulher a qual iria absorver de volta o poder. Ficou nesse preparo até o dia transcorrer e dar lugar a noite, a lua no meio do céu, banhando seus espectadores.

- Certo, garota. Agora, nós devemos aproveitar a energia que provém da lua para iniciar o ritual – Instruía Kikyou, enquanto Kagome a escutava atentamente – Isso irá demorar em torno de mais duas noites, para que você se habitue a mudança de poder. A barreira que nos envolve não vai desaparecer a menos que você queria, porque a partir do momento que isso começar, ela passará a ser nossa, e logo, sua. Agora comece, como eu lhe instruí.

E Kagome assentiu, sem mais delongas, dando início ao sortilégio. Pegou o punhal energizado e fez um corte vertical no pulso direito, mas não muito fundo. Quando o sangue escorreu para o recipiente preparado, Kagome se voltou para o pulso esquerdo de Kikyou e cortou-o da mesma forma, com o pulso pingando sangue, colocando o líquido escurecido dentro do mesmo recipiente que continha seu sangue. Após os dois se unirem, Kagome uniu também os pulsos das duas mikos.

O líquido quente que saía das duas adquiriu um brilho rosado de energia e Kagome separou seu pulso do de Kikyou. Uma linha brilhante as ligava, fazendo com que Kagome começasse a absorver o que lhe era de direito. Voltou-se para o recipiente e pegou o gato que estava ali, dormindo ao seu lado. Acordou-o, pegando-o no colo e fazendo-o lhe encarar os olhos. O gato adquiriu um brilho no olhar e se desvencilhou das mãos gentis de Kagome, indo beber o líquido que estava no recipiente. Enquanto isso, Kagome terminava de colocar as ervas ali, mexendo no líquido, sem, porém, incomodar o felino.

Ao terminar a tarefa de adicionar coisas no recipiente, Kagome se voltou para Kikyou para continuar o ritual. Pegou outra vez o punhal e embebeu-o com sua energia espiritual como fora lhe ensinado pela mais velha. Achegou-se ao corpo caído e respirou fundo. Abriu e fechou os olhos e eles agora possuíam o mesmo brilho que o líquido que ligava Kikyou a Kagome. Passou o punhal no pescoço do corpo da antepassada falando algo em conjunto a Kikyou.

Haviam quebrado o elo entre corpo e alma. Agora, Kagome estava impossibilitada de se mexer e assim permaneceriam até o final do ritual.

As duas noites seguintes se seguiram assim. Kagome absorvia mais livremente a alma que estava com Kikyou, sentindo a alegria que a energia entoava ao voltar para o verdadeiro corpo a qual pertencia. A natureza e as mais diversas energias que a rodeavam lhe pareciam mais nítidas aos poucos, até conseguir senti-las completamente. Foi isso que a fez perceber o fim do ritual.

Sentiu os músculos responderem aos comandos de seu cérebro e a barreira parecia ligada a si intimamente. Olhou para Kikyou. A luz de vida havia desaparecido de seus olhos. No lugar, uma paz infindável invadia o local. Olhou para o pulso. O corte estava sumindo, se fechando sozinho diante de seus olhos. O gato fora embora. Tocou o corpo de barro que jazia a sua frente e ele virou pó. A paz infindável se intensificou.

Mas Kagome tinha o ímpeto de chorar. E foi isso que fez. Ela chorou. E chorou, e chorou, e chorou mais um pouco. Sem se dar conta, ela desfez a barreira, fazendo com que agora fosse possível descobrir seu paradeiro. E foi assim que seus amigos lhe acharam. Chorando compulsivamente sem que eles entendessem o motivo. Não havia nada no ambiente que dissesse o que poderia fazer Kagome chorar tanto. E na verdade, nem ela sabia o motivo de seu choro.

Sango lhe abraçou pelos ombros preocupada, lhe amparando. Inuyasha apenas ficava ali, sentindo o cheiro das lágrimas de Kagome, totalmente angustiado. Aos poucos Kagome passou a aceitar o ampara o seu choro simplesmente foi cessando. Ela só olhou para Sango, encarando profundamente os olhos da amiga, e aquilo foi o necessário para que ela entendesse o que havia acontecido.

Quando não havia mais lágrimas, Sango lhe deixou os ombros e foi para o lado de Miroku, instruindo-o que era melhor se afastarem. E eles assim o fizeram, junto com Shippou. Kirara foi para o lado de Kagome e, transformada em um youkai grande, deu-lhe suporte para sair daquela posição que se encontrava, sentada na grama.

Inuyasha, preocupado, parou em frente a Kagome, tentando descobrir o que havia lhe acontecido. Ela não olhava em seus olhos nem que ele pedisse.

- Kagome, onde você estava? Você nos deixou preocupados! Você sumiu por três dias, sem deixar rastros. – E ele continuou a falar, mas Kagome não lhe encarava nem quando ele dizia que era perigoso, mesmo para ela, caminhar pela floresta sozinha. Ela tampouco respondia a suas perguntas ou falava algo. Ela estava ali ouvindo, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava – Kagome, você está me ouvindo? Olhe para mim!

Irritado com a atitude da garota a sua frente, Inuyasha puxou-lhe o rosto para ver seus olhos, recebendo pela primeira vez alguma reação.

- Não! – Ela falou surpresa pelo movimento dele, e antes que ele conseguisse olhar para seus olhos, ela os fechou.

Isso atiçou a curiosidade de Inuyasha, fazendo-o acariciar carinhosamente o rosto da morena e falar:

- Hey Kagome, olhe para mim – Ele falou carinhosamente. Kagome ainda se sentia tensa, mas a voz de Inuyasha lhe assegurava compreensão. Ele tornou a insistir por mais algum tempo e Kagome, se sentindo vencida, abriu os olhos lentamente. Encarou os olhos dourados do amado para ver sua reação.

E ela foi a mais dolorosa possível.

Inuyasha encontrou nos olhos de Kagome o brilho de uma alma completa. De uma alma que havia absorvido o que faltava. Havia o brilho que desaparecera ao Kikyou voltar a vida. O brilho de uma miko, o brilho inconfundível da alma de Kikyou. Inuyasha deu dois passos para trás, surpreso, incrédulo.

- O que você fez? – Ele perguntou descrente, acusando-a. Kagome sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos mais uma vez. – O que você fez a ela, sua bruxa! – Perguntou mais uma vez. Os olhos dele também estavam com lágrimas. O coração de Kagome quebrou mais uma vez.

Ela deu um suspirou, que mais pareceu um soluço, e aproximou-se dele. Colocando sua mão direita sobre a face dele, se concentrou para que ele visse o que havia acontecido. Projetou tudo em sua mente. Era mais um dos dons que ela nunca usara por falta da energia que estava com Kikyou. Ela sentia a mudança de reações de Inuyasha enquanto ele via o que havia acontecido e retirou logo que pode a mão quando terminou de mostrar.

Ela se afastou e sentiu as energias em volta, tendo consciência de que Inuyasha havia caído no chão e falava coisas desconexas, deixando lágrimas grossas de tristeza caírem no solo. Ela não queria ver a cena. Era demais para que seu coração, que já virava pó naquele momento de tão quebrado, agüentar. Ela estava de costas para ele, tentando não deixar que a escuridão lhe domasse outra vez. Era muito perigoso que isso acontecesse.

Ela se manteve apoiada em Kirara para que também não fraquejasse, como tinha vontade de fazer. A parte de Kikyou que ficaria viva por mais algum tempo dentro de si dizia que não deveria se sentir tão mal pelo hanyou. Que em breve, ele iria se mostrar mais forte do que nunca e que não ligaria tanto para a morte do antigo amor. Mas Kagome não tinha certeza disso. Ela sabia que ele não iria superar isso com tanta facilidade assim.

Mais algum tempo se passou até que algum dos dois se movimentasse, Kagome percebeu que fora Inuyasha. Baixo, ele disse:

- Temos de seguir viagem – O tom de voz seco dilacerou mais ainda o coração quebrantado de Kagome. Ela segurou as lágrimas mais uma vez e rebateu em um tom calmo, pacífico e sem sentimentos.

- Espere um instante, temos companhia. – Falou olhando para um canto qualquer da floresta. Inuyasha olhou para Sango e Miroku, que também estavam sem entender o que ela queria dizer. Dois segundos depois, um conhecido Youkai Lobo apareceu entre eles, sorridente e ansioso, louco para ver Kagome.

- Como está Kagome? – Ele perguntou. Mas se arrependeu ao ver a cara de choro da morena. Ela deu um sorriso, quebrado como seu coração, e foi para perto dele, dando-lhe um gentil beijo na bochecha. Ela se afastou e deu-lhe as costas, para depois responder:

- Acredite Kouga, eu já estive muito melhor. Mas por agora, eu não vou pensar nisso. – Ela se virou para os amigos e deu-lhes mais um sorriso. Ele quebrou o coração de todos os presentes que o viram. E estraçalhou completamente o de Inuyasha. Ela subiu em Kirara e falou algo para a gata de duas caudas para se virar novamente para eles – Eu vou voltar para a minha era por alguns dias, volto logo. Kirara voltará após me deixar lá. Kikyou morreu, e eu não preciso ver o Inuyasha nesse estado. Isso só me mata por dentro.

Dizendo isso, Kirara começou a correr, indo embora, para levar uma Kagome que chorava alta e desoladamente. Todos sentiram o peso da dor que ela carregava. Inuyasha se sentia sujo por dentro. Eles ouviram por um longo tempo o choro de Kagome, mesmo após ela ter ido embora, todos paralisados.

Afinal, a pior coisa que se pode ver na vida é o choro de dor de uma miko completamente apaixonada.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ou não?**

**

* * *

Bem, eu estava sem computador nas últimas semanas, logo, não pude escrever quase nada. E agora que meu pc está de volta, escrevi isso. Ou melhor, continuei isso. Não sei se está tão triste quanto eu queria que estivesse, mas eu escrevi-a com amor. Espero que tenham gostado. Porde vir a ter mais capítulos. Gosto de coisas complicadas. Mas enquanto não há mais capítulos, encarem como uma one-shot. Obrigada por lerem isso.**

**Beijos,**

_Neko Sombria._

_Reviews?!  
_


End file.
